


Family Ties (VID)

by Treon



Series: TV Themes [5]
Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Gen, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jennings, to the Family Ties theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties (VID)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiac/gifts).




End file.
